Violet Eyes aka Search for Egyptian Destiny
by Silver Alexiel
Summary: I know you better than you know yourself, Yura," A voice hissed. Yura shuttered. " Go away!" She sobbed. Where was Yami Ra, she needed her now. Full summary inside. Read and Review, no flames please.
1. Summary

Violet Eyes a.k.a. Search for Egyptian Destiny  
By:  
Sapphire Dragontamer  
  
Yura Uramashi knows she's different. It's not just her violet eyes that set her apart. She's smarter than her classmates and more athletically gifted. Her only real competition is Yugi Moto, who also has violet eyes-eyes that tell they're connected, in a way she can't figure out.  
  
Yugi understands Yura. He knows her dreams, her nightmares, and her most secret fears. Together and their friends, they realize that someone is watching them, night and day. They have one chance to find their true destiny, but their enemies are powerful-and will do anything to stop them , just to get what they want. 


	2. A Family I Never Knew

Violet Eyes a.k.a Search for Egyptian Destiny By Sapphire Dragontamer  
  
Chapter 1 ~ A Family I Never Knew~  
  
* Beep * * Beep * * Beep *, the alarm clock went off in a room. There was a groan from under the cover of a bed. An arm snaked out and turned the alarm clock off. The room resided into a peaceful morning with light coming through the window and birds chirping outside. The blankets shifted and out climbed a girl with black hair, violet and icy blue eyes, and over all she was quiet short. She yawned once and shifted through her closet and grabbed some clothes. She then disappeared into the bathroom. The sound of running water came. About 10 minutes later, she came out dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans. She walked up to a golden Egyptian box (like the one Yugi had on the ship to Duelist Kingdom) and pulled out a deck of dueling cards in a deck box. She strapped it on to her waist. Next came a necklace. The necklace was a violet orb with a gold millennium eye on it and it was attached to a gold rope, which went around her neck like a choker. She grabbed a backpack and ran downstairs. "Morning mom, morning Dad," she called as she ran past the dining room. " Wait, Dad?" she backtracked her steps and saw her mom and dad sitting at the dining table, looking at her oddly. "Yura, take a seat," James Zhang gestured to a seat. The girl, now known as Yura, moved and sat down. Yura glanced uneasily at her parents, James and Diana Zhang. James was a hard working Egyptologist and Diana, a clam Archeologist. Both Asian and were not Yura's real parents. In fact she had absolutely no idea who her parents were, the people at the adoption center named was Yura Uramashi. "Yura," Diana began, "we're going to Egypt and we can't take you." Yura sat in silence waiting for the worse. "So we are sending you to-"James continued. Diana cut him off, "For god's sake, we're sending you away!" She spat it out sending withering glares at her husband. "Away?" Yura echoed. They were sending her away, where? "Yes away," Diana screamed, breaking down in tears, "away, back to your real family." James closed his eyes, as if to block out all the pain. Yura stood up in a rush. She slammed her hands down on the tabletop. "My real family?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, "My real family, one who gave me up years ago, they are looking for me now!" Yura demanded furiously. Anger welled up in her. "No Yura," James sighed, "You have two brothers." He went on telling how he and Diana had wanted a child, but hadn't been able to conceive.  
Yura didn't interrupt, not once.  
About how they adopted her. She had only been 8, two years younger than her older brother. James went on about how Yura put up a fight to get back to her two brothers. How the oldest brother had accused them of stealing his younger sister and the younger one cried. At this point, tears were streaming down James's face too. He laughed hollowly. "You ran away the first time we brought you back," he continued relentlessly. Diana sobbed softly and Yura stood there shocked. "We brought you back and you grew up, for-"  
"STOP IT!" Yura shrieked, clapping her hands over her ears, "My brother was right, you stole me, stole me away from my family!" Yura screamed at her foster parents. "You lied to me, you lied about my life! My entire life has be a lie!" Yura was breathing hard now. "You told me that I was an only child!" "Yura, maybe we made a mistake not telling you, but-" Diana began. "MAYBE? MAYBE?" Yura shouted on top of her lungs. "I THINK IT WAS MORE ALONG THE LINES OF DEFINATLY!" "Yura-"James started. "DON'T YURA ME!" Yura screamed, dropping her backpack, she turned heel and fled the house. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well there you have it, I didn't mean to make this chapter so depressing. The next one, maybe two, chapters may be a little depressing, but it gets better I promise I'm sorry for the slow updates, I didn't think it would take me this long. I'd like to thank those who reviewed. You know who you are, and you all rock! If you have any ideas for how the story should go, please email me at starangelsunsoar@yahoo.com My current email is down and will be down, so StarAngel Caelum SunSoar is allowing me to use her's. Also if you find any mistakes, displeased parts, or parts you think should be changed, please email me at that address too. My story is here for people to enjoy, so please read and review to tell me what you think. No flames please. Thank you. 


	3. Related in a way, hikari

Chapter 2 ~ Related in way, hikari ~  
  
Yura ran, just ran, not caring where she went. She ran for maybe over a mile and continued until she could no longer get enough air in she lungs. Yura collapsed along the sidewalk, trying to catch her breath. She then pushed herself to her feet again and ran on. She came to a park, a park where all of her childhood memories came flooding back.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
A younger Yura ran in circles, chasing a butterfly. "Mommy, lookie," Yura shouted and ran to Diana. In her hands cradled the butterfly. "Yura that's a Painted Lady," Diana explained, "come on let it go now, she has to go." Yura obediently let it go. The butterfly however didn't fly away. It fluttered around Yura. Soon an entire group of butterflies began to dance around Yura.  
  
[End]  
  
Yura swung up a tree. She sat there, quietly crying. ' My god, first time I've had cried in ten years.' She thought bitterly. ' First fight with Mom and Dad, no James and Diana, in 2 years' Yura laughed hollowly. It was full of pain, betrayal, and lost. Yura tilted her head back and it began to rain. Her eyelids got heavy and soon she was fast asleep.  
  
Dream sequence  
  
Yura sat in nowhere. It was pitch black. Yura rocked back and forth. I dark scared her to no end, especially now. ' Don't be afraid....' Something brushed lightly against Yura. She jumped up and whirled around. Nothing was there, but there then was a person moving slowly over to Yura. A gold light surrounded that being. "Aura," was the word that popped into Yura's mind. ' Don't be afraid.' The statement came again. Yura realized that the being's mouth didn't move, she had heard the voice in her head. Her eyes doubled their original size.  
"Who are you?" Yura demanded. "I'm you," the being finally spoke. "Me?" Yura began to laugh, "me, you aren't me, you look nothing like me, you expect me to believe that you are me?" "You sure I don't look like you?" the being asked slyly. Yura studied the being. The being was a couple of heads taller than her, the had the same glossy, raven black locks, high cheek bone, pale skin, and the same violet eyes staring back down at her. Yura inhaled a huge breath, "You look just like me, except older and different eyes, they're flocked with silver, not blue." The being smiled, "I'm you, as in I'm your past form, you are my, reincarnated. My name was also Yura, but call me Ra." "Ra?" Yura asked, "What are you really." "I'm a spirit," Ra proclaimed warily, "a Yami to be precise." "Hey," Yura pointed at Ra, "you must be that other presence that seems to guild me in my duels." "I am," Ra replied respectfully. Yura was silent, deep in thought. " You still don't quite get it, you'd like me to explain a bit more?" "Huh, how'd you know?" Yura snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm a spirit hikari I can read minds," Ra replied. "Oh." "Come now, time for you to wake up and get home," Ra began to fade away. "Wha- wait!" Yura called out, but received no answer. "Damn Yami."  
  
End  
Yura woke with a start. She sat there letting the rain soak her through.  
'Time to return, little one.'  
"Yeah, yeah," Yura muttered, "great people will think I'm crazy now that I'm talking to myself." She groaned inwardly. Slowly she trudged home.  
  
As she entered the house, she heard, "James do you think it was right to tell her?"  
"Diana, you saw how she blew up, we had to tell her." ' Blew up?' Yura thought furiously. She moved closer the dinning room to get a better view and listening position. Yura was very careful to stay in the shadows and not be seen."But James-" "Listen to me Diana, her brothers have been demanding that Yura was to be returned to them, they are gaining in power and money, they were adopted by the Kaiba family." Yura gasped with her mother. She was the sister of Seto and Mocuba...Kaiba? *************** Well I finished another chapter. Hope you like it and enjoyed the last one. Same as before, if you have an idea or some thing you want, put in the story, email me starangelsunsoar@yahoo.com. Please read and review, no flames, please and thank you. Sapphire Dragontamer 


	4. Consequences

Violet Eyes aka Search For Egyptian Destiny  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Consequences ~  
  
Yura's mind whirled with everything she just learned. Before she was adopted, she had bothers, two brothers. They were Seto and Mocuba, now with the last name of Kaiba.  
"Diana, they are getting demanding."  
"What did they say?"  
"They, Seto, said, that if we don't send Yura back to them, they're taking it to court."  
"But James, we adopted her, we raised her, we have the forms the prove it, we did all of that, we did, We!" Yura cringed at the sound of her foster mother's voice, "we didn't steal her form the orphanage."  
"I know, but, Yura has to go, she has to go to Japan, tomorrow."  
"James, what will we do?"  
"I told you, we will send her to Japan."  
"No, I don't want to lose our daughter."  
Yura chose that moment to step in. "I'm not your daughter." She said quietly and defiantly. Both of her foster parents' head whipped her way.  
"Yura," Diana whispered softly through her tears.  
"What?" Came the annoyed, pained, and betrayed voice.  
"Repeat what you said?" Diana pleaded. James turned his head the other way.  
Yura began to laugh, it wasn't the kind of laugh filled with happiness, nor pain, nor lost, nor betrayal. No, it was none of that, it was one filled with insanity. It was dark and cold, nothing like how Yura used to laugh. It seemed like she was on the brink of going insane. "Are you deaf or am I just not talking the right language for you, like the language for the liars." Yura snarled at her foster parents. Both flinched at her sudden change of tone and attitude. Yura's face twisted in to a cold sneer. " Well let see, if I said my sentence slower, maybe you'd understand." " I'm not your daughter." Each and every word was pronounced slowly, coldly, and menacingly. Her tone sent shivers up and down Diana and James's back. They were silent for several minutes. "Now, since I'll be leaving tomorrow, I'll be going to bed and getting some rest." Yura stopped at the door, " oh and by the way, I hope good fortune comes to you in Egypt." She said it with irony. As soon as Yura left the room, both parents exchanged wary glances and mourned for their lost.  
  
Yura moved up the stairs silently like a cat and slipped in to her room. Her room used to be the most cheerful place in the house, but now it was cold and dark place to be. The pale white moonlight streamed in through the window. Yura shut the door and locked it. She then let herself break down in to tears again. She hadn't meant to be so mean to James and Diana, foster parents or not. Yura slowly wallowed in her own pain and misery. Yami Ra stood there, pitying her.  
"Ra, don't pity me," Yura looked up, surprisingly, her eyes were dry and void of any emotions.  
"I'm not pitying you," Yami Ra frowned, wondering how Yura knew.  
"You can't hid these things from me, you are part of me, if you can read minds, so can I," Yura snapped forcefully.  
"I am truly sorry," Yami Ra bowed.  
"Why do you do that?" Yura asked, she was busy packing some things in a duffle bag.  
"Do what?" Yami Ra snapped up with a quizzical look on her face.  
"You know, that-that, oh forget it!" Yura exclaimed, " I'm sorry for being so snappy right now." Yura said softly when she saw the offended look on Yami Ra's face.  
"That is quite alright, considering what you have just been through," Yami Ra put a comforting hand on Yura's shoulder.  
Yura's shoulders shook. Yami Ra gently rubbed her back, cooing soft, smoothing sounds. "Why, why don't people think of the consequences of an action when they perform it?"  
"Some people are like that, not all," Yami Ra sat down and wrapped her arms around Yura, rocking her.  
Yura snuggled closer, "You know what?"  
"What?"  
"You'd make a great mother." Yami Ra smiled softly.  
"Come now, lets get some rest," Yami Ra shooed Yura into the bathroom with some clothes, "We have a hard long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ I'm feeling happy today, so I decided to write another chapter. Look for updates tomorrow. Anyway, same as be for, if you have and idea some thing you want, put in the story, email me starangelsunsoar@yahoo.com. I'll try my best to make this story as enjoyable as possible. Read and review, no flames please.  
  
Without wax Sapphire Dragontamer 


	5. Homeward bound to Japan

Chapter 4 ~Homeward bound to Japan~  
  
"Yura, time to wake up," Yami Ra nudged her sleeping hikari. Yura woke with a start and everything came crashing back down on her. She signed and climbed out of bed. Yami Ra looked sad and wary, when she looked at Yura. " Yura I'll be in the millennium orb if you need me." Yura made a sound to show she understood and Yami Ra slowly faded. Yura sorted through her closet, selecting articles of closes to put in the duffle bag. She went into the bathroom and cleaned up. She changed into a new set of clothes, a black turtleneck with black leather pant. She also made sure that her deck box was secured to her waist, no cards were missing and the millennium orb was tied safely around her neck. Then she put her toothbrush and anything else she needed into the duffle bag. Yura turned in a slow circle, observed her room, making sure she forgot nothing important to her. Satisfied with what she saw, she swung her duffle bag up her shoulder and exited her room.  
  
She ran down the stairs and stopped short, when she caught sight of her foster parents. Yura backed up quickly and hid in the shadows.  
"When is the flight James?"  
  
"In an hour and a half."  
"It takes up forty minutes to get there and another forty to check in!"  
"Diana, we can't open her door, you know that." Yura smiled to herself, score one for her. Thank God she locked her door.  
"But we are going to be late, she is going to miss her flight!"  
"Diana, take a deep breath, we'll be fine, it isn't like we are taking her."  
"Oh that's good, that's good, wait, we aren't taking her?"  
"You saw her yesterday, she said it herself, she wasn't our daughter."  
"So, your point?" Yura frowned and then shrugged. ' Oh well, they aren't.' Yura smirked and slipped past the room.  
"Yura?" James stood up, "where the hell are you going."  
' Ohhhhhh, he just cursed at me.' Yura narrowed her eyed at her foster father, "Oh, I didn't know you gave shit to where I was going."  
"Don't swear at your parents," Diana sternly told Yura off. Yura was busy looking at her nails, not paying attention to a thing Diana was saying. "Yura, are you listening to me!"  
"Huh, were talking to me?" Yura pretended to think for a while, " Oh you were talking to me, you were telling me not to swear at my PARENTS, but you aren't my parents." She lifted her chin up. Her purple and blue eyes lit up with rage. ' I can't belief we are going through this again.'  
  
*HONK*  
  
"That would be my ride, wouldn't it?" Yura said softly, and turned to leave.  
"Yura, we'll be here if you ever need us," James desperately tried to patch thing up between them. Diana nodded behind her husband.  
Yura stopped by the front door, her back still to them, " If I ever needed somebody, I wouldn't come looking for you guys." Her voice still cold as ice. James hugged Diana close to him. Yura suddenly felt bad for the harsh words and statements they had exchanged yesterday and now. " But- " Yura turned a little so her body was still facing the door and her face was partly turned towards them, "I didn't mean what I said about the Egypt part, good luck of the expedition." Yura then opened the door and stepped out of that house forever. She let the wind pick up her black hair, in its mad dance. ' You handled that quite well.' Yura smiled softly. She may be going to somewhere entirely different, but she wasn't alone. Not at all, she had Ra and that was enough for now.  
  
"Guess this is it, homeward bound to Japan."  
  
@#$@#$@#$  
  
Yes! Last depressing chapter for now. I'm probably going to update tomorrow, so hopefully you enjoyed the last couple of chapters. You know the routine, if you have any ideas or thoughts, email me at starangelsunsoar@yahoo.com. Read and review, no flames. Please and Thank you. Without wax, Sapphire Dragontamer 


	6. A pure refection

Chapter 5 ~A pure refection~  
  
"The plane has now landed. Hope you had an enjoyable flight, please do not forget your belongings."  
Yura slowly got off the plane. The sun shined brightly into her eyes. ' So this is Japan, nice.'  
"Hey, you must be Yura," A voice said next to Yura.  
"Huh?" Yura looked down and came face to face with Mokuba. A little too close. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yura screamed and jumped back. 'God damn it! This kid came out from no where and just scared the hell out of me.'  
"I'm sorry, he's just excited to finally meet you," Seto spoke up. Yura gulped and looked up. 'God, I fell like a midget compared to him.'  
"Ah, hi," Yura managed out. She smiled unsurely. Seto nodded and Mokuba hugged Yura. "Cute, really, but I need to breath, please!" Yura wheezed out as Mokuba squeezed her.  
"Mokuba, you should let go," Seto gently pulled his little brother off of Yura. She bent over, trying to catch her breath. "I'm Seto and this is Mokuba, we're your brothers." Yura's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed slightly. She nodded and nervously lifted her bag a little higher.  
"Can you play chess, hurry up we're leaving soon, and do you duel?" Mokuba attacked her with questions as they walked to the limo.  
  
~ Somewhere near a park~  
  
"Joey, hurry up make your move," Tristen said to Joey Wheeler. The gang, Yugi, Tea, Duke, Serenity, Joey, and Tristen, were sitting in the park dueling.  
"Ok, ok, give me some time, I play Flames Swordsmen, in attack mode."  
Yugi laughed, "I play Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic attack!"  
"NO!" Joey whined, "I lost again."  
"Still whining like a dog, I see," Seto, Mokuba, and Yura appeared in the park. Along the way there, Mokuba had reminded Seto, that they were suppose to meet the gang here. Seto had completely forgotten and Yura had said she wouldn't mind meeting new people.  
"Oh Kaiba, you finally showed up," Joey said, ignoring Seto's last comment.  
"Hey, who's the chick," Tristen piped up and everyone's attention zoomed to Yura. Yura groaned and rolled her eyes, ' Great, just cheesy, I'm suck here with people that are, are, oh I don't know." She thought furiously.  
Joey studied her, " She is so not hot, she's probably Mokuba's girlfriend or something." Yura glared now.  
"Shut it you pervert!" Seto chuckled and Mokuba broke out laughing. Oh they were going to get along, very well.  
"Hey!" Joey snapped and Tristen gapped at Yura. Tea, Serenity, Duke, and Yugi were laughing their heads off.  
"That is so not funny," Tristen said.  
"Oh yes it was," Duke nudged Tristen.  
Tea was gasping for air at this point, "Joey, I think she really got to you."  
Serenity smiled, "I'm Serenity Wheeler, This is Tea Gardener, Tristen, Joey, my big brother, Duke, and Yugi Moto." Yura nodded.  
"Please to meet you all."  
"So if your not Mokuba's girlfriend, then you're Seto's?" Joey asked.  
Yura stared in disbelief, while Tea, Yugi, Serenity, Duke, and Tristen began to laugh their heads off again. Even Mokuba chuckled, but Seto wasn't too pleased with where this is going.  
"Look puppy, is your mind always so simple, she's my sister you nimrod," Seto snapped.  
"What, your SISTER?!" Tristen yelled.  
"Yes, HIS sister, got a problem?" Yura was twisting several strands of black hair on her finger.  
"So do you duel?" Yugi asked. Yura turned his way, as soon as both of their violet eyes locked, they felt something odd awaken inside of them. They both were around the same height. (Yugi grew over the summer, he is now 5'5'', Yami, 6'7, Yura, 5'3'', and Yami Ra, 6'5'') Yura could only nod, she swore she saw him somewhere before, but where.  
"Hey, I know you," Duke snapped both Yugi and Yura out of their staring contest. "You were on TV once." Yura groaned. " You were named California's best duelist." Everyone stared at her in wonder now. Yura nervously gave a small wave.  
"I challenge you to a duel," Joey shouted excitedly. Yura smirked.  
"Do you think you can defeat me?" Joey nodded. " I'll just have to prove you wrong." Yura mumbled under her breath. They settled down on the grassy field, with the original dueling boards. They each shuffled each other's deck.  
Yura's millennium orb glowed softly. ' Little one, let me do this duel.' Yura smirked, with Yami Ra, she had no chance of losing.  
  
"Let's Duel!"  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::. Ok, thank you so much for those who reviewed. Chi Yagami, Videl14, UltraNova, SilverDragonRaider, Marik-And-Bakura-4-Ever, in no particular order. I'll most likely post another chapter tomorrow and Friday. I really might not be able to post after spring break, so I'll let you know soon. Without Wax, Sapphire Dragontamer 


	7. Yami vs Yami

Chapter 6 Yami vs Yami   
  
A/N: Any cards you don't recognize from the game belong to me.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
"I play one card face down and two magic cards face down, and end my turn," Yami Ra stated calmly. Everyone settled down to watch. Including Mokuba and Seto.  
"I play Stern Mage and attack your face down monster!" Joey smirked. Stern Mage took down a Basic Insect.  
"You fell right into my trap," Yami Ra laughed. Yugi/Yami narrowed their eyes. This battle seemed familiar in a way he couldn't describe. Ra flipped over one of her magic cards; Dark Hole. It sent Stern Mage to the Graveyard. She then flipped over her other magic card, Monster reborn.  
"Why would she want to reborn a Basic Insect?" Tea asked.  
"To sacrifice it," Yami said quietly.  
"I now sacrifice Basic Insect in order to summon Dark Magician Girl," Yami Ra triumphantly pronounced, "Attack!"  
  
(A/N: Sorry for cutting in, I'll list the life points after the attacks.)  
  
2000/4000  
  
Yami Ra was now 2000 life points ahead.  
"Better hurry or you gonna lose in the next turn," Yami Ra placed two cards face down. "Magic and monster."  
"I play Hinotama-" Joey was cut off by Ra.  
"De-spell."  
Joey smirked, " I also play Ookazi." Yura winced, god she underestimated him.  
  
2000/3200  
  
Yura fully surrendered the duel to Yami Ra.  
"I also place a monster card face down."  
Ra's millennium necklace glowed a soft, unnoticeable, purple light. ' Cards, Flame Swordsmen, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and Metal Claw.'  
'Ra?'  
' I can see his cards.'  
'Oh'  
' Top 5 cards...Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, Swamp Guardian, Monster Reborn, and Salamandra,' they combined perfectly.  
Ra turned her gaze to her own deck, ' Angel of Memphis, Fissure, Card Destruction, De-spell, and Dian Keto the Cure Master.'  
"I play Card Destruction," after Yami Ra drew. Seto observed Yura, she seemed well, different... somehow. "I then sacrifice both Dark Magician Girl and Harpy Lady in order to summon Angel of Memphis." Joey wasn't paying attention; he had just drawn the perfect combo. ' He's getting cocky.' Yura observed. "I then play Fissure, Angel of Memphis, attack with Sand Tornado!"  
"Wha-?" Joey now looked up in shock.  
"I think I just wiped out the last of your life points," Yura smirked.  
"Ha she beat you!" Duke shouted and laughed at the situation.  
"You're an awesome duelist," Mokuba complemented.  
"Thanks."  
"Wow, where did you learn to duel like that?" Tea asked.  
"My grandfather taught me," Yura responded. It wasn't entirely a lie, the man who taught her was her grandfather, adopted grandfather.  
"Not bad," Seto said softly to her, she smiled softly, she like it here alreadty.  
"I'll duel you," Yami smirked.  
Yura wiped around, ' Yami Ra?'  
' Let me duel him.'  
  
A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed. Sorry about the delay. Please read and review, no flames. Please and thank you.  
  
SD aka Sapphire Dragontamer 


End file.
